Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division—Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division—Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). For example, China is pursuing TD-SCDMA as the underlying air interface in the UTRAN architecture with its existing GSM infrastructure as the core network. UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Data (HSDPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In addition to operation in wireless telecommunication systems in which wireless service is afforded through disparate base stations, a UE can consume data related to various services such as location-based services. Based on technology or provisioning settings (e.g., enabled functionality) of the UE, position of the UE can be estimated at least in part by the UE through data received from a plurality of satellites, or from control signaling received from a plurality of base stations. In 3GPP LTE networks, such control signaling data includes positioning reference signal (PRS), which is transmitted by the plurality of base stations and received by the UE. In conventional telecommunication systems, decoding of PRS sequences of reference symbols at the receiver generally results in secondary correlation peaks. Such secondary correlation peaks can affect determination of time-of-flight intervals that are part of process(es) (e.g., trilateration, triangulation, etc.) to produce an estimate of location of the UE.